Por un beso de amor verdadero
by KimyGlin95
Summary: Historia de Glinda la bruja buena del sur y sus amores. Sus errores. Sus hermosos momentos y su peores dolores. One Shoot drama romántico.


**La serie Once Upon A Time no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes. Esta historia es de mi autoría sin finalidad de lucro y escrita para deleite de quien la crea tanto como de quienes la lean.**

* * *

 **Hola. Mi nombre es Kimy y esta es mi primer historia en esta página. Es un drama trágico por lo que si no gustan de este género sugiero no leerla. Sin embargo es una composición interesante y bastante emotiva. Les invito a conocer un poco de lo que habita en mi cabeza y quiero compartir con todos ustedes.**

* * *

 **POR UN BESO DE AMOR VERDADERO.**

Aquí me encuentro yo. Sola en medio del bosque, cubierta apenas por una capa para no revelar mi desnudez, llorando a mares y con la adrenalina fluyendo a mil por hora por mi cuerpo.

¿Cómo terminé en tan lamentable situación?

Bien, solo diré que fue a causa de un beso de amor verdadero.

Mi nombre es Glinda, mas todo el mundo me conoce como la bruja buena del sur. Vengo del reino de Oz. Por las locuras del destino me enamoré de la única mujer en el mundo de quien no debía. Mi joven aprendiz Zelena a quien seguramente recuerdan por haberse convertido en la malvada bruja del oeste.

Les diré que ella no siempre fue aquella malvada villana a la que todos en Oz y más allá de sus fronteras temen. Ella era una joven dulce y talentosa a quien la vida formó a golpes. A quien su madre abandonó a su suerte y llegó a un reino desconocido en el que su destino la esperaba.

El mismo día en que la conocí supe que esa niña sería mi perdición. De inmediato la inocencia de su alma rota robó mi corazón. Con el pasar de los días mientras la entrenaba para sus nuevas funciones como la protectora de las tierras del oeste, mis sentimientos por ella solo crecían a pasos agigantados. Sin embargo jamás me atreví a confesarlos. He ahí mi primer gran error, pues ella los correspondía. Quien iba a decir que este primer error me costaría tanto.

Nuestros días de entrenamiento entre miradas llenas de sentimientos no dichos y risas cómplices terminaron el día en que la pequeña Dorothy llegó a Oz. Era tan solo una niña perdida en un mundo mágico que no comprendía, asustada como un ratoncito, solo buscaba el modo de volver a su hogar.

Mi instinto protector me llevo a cometer mi segundo gran error. Me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a consolar y reconfortar a Dorothy, tal vez dejando de lado a Zelena quien al sentirse traicionada y reemplazada en mi corazón se dejó cegar por los celos y la envidia contaminando su inocencia y corrompiendo su corazón.

Mi pequeña y dulce Zelena dejó salir lo peor de si misma y mis hermanas hechiceras pagaron el precio de ello. Fueron destruidas hasta no dejar de ellas ni el mas mínimo rastro. Nunca olvidaré el momento en que mi joven amada llegó hasta mi. Su mirada destellando fuego del verde mas brillante jamás visto. Su pequeña mano q tantas veces acarició con dulzura mi rostro se alzó con la intensión de terminar conmigo como había hecho con mis hermanas. Mas en el último segundo esos preciosos ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. El dolor en su estado mas puro fue lo q pude ver en ellos y en el mismo segundo en que quise consolar ese dolor, un portal se abrió a mis pies. Lo único q pude escuchar en un sollozo desesperado fue "Irás a donde jamás pueda volverte a ver" y entonces fui tragada por el vórtice que me llevó a mi sitio de destierro el que sería mi hogar por las próximas tres décadas.

Ni un solo día en medio de mi solitaria vida de exilio dejé de pensarla. De recordar sus ojos de esmeralda. Sus labios rosas enarbolando la más hermosa de las sonrisas. Sus mejillas sonrojadas cada vez que la descubría mirándome fijamente. Sus manos pequeñas y delicadas que a pesar de su dura vida mantuvieron una suavidad y belleza únicas. Así como tampoco olvidé esas últimas palabras cargadas de sufrimiento por su roto corazón. Un corazón que yo rompí por no haber dicho te amo cuando aún había oportunidad.

Cada día en mi destierro busqué escapar, con el único propósito de volverla a encontrar y reparar aquel terrible daño que había causado pero todo esfuerzo fue vano.

Hasta aquella tarde más de treinta años después en que tal como fui dejada en aquel lugar, fui arrancada de él.

Un extraño portal me engulló en segundos sacándome de mi bosque helado hacia un bosque que jamás había visto en medio de un mundo que ni en mis más locos sueños habría imaginado. Un pintoresco pueblo lleno de seres mágicos de distintos reinos en el corazón de un reino sin magia. Storybrooke.

Nada más llegar fui encontrada por una joven morena con preciosos ojos verdes la cual poseía un aire de misterio y un aura de infinito y oscuro poder. Mas al acercarse a mí y abordarme fue la encarnación de la gentileza y la dulzura. Su nombre era Morgana Le Fay. Me consiguió ropa perteneciente al extraño lugar y me ayudó a conseguir un techo temporal, mostrando en cada uno de sus gestos la más genuina preocupación por mí y mi bienestar.

Una vez establecida en el pueblo al que el destino nombró mi nuevo hogar me encontré con el rostro con el que había soñado por interminables años en la soledad de mis noches, Zelena. Mi adorada niña de cabellos rojos estaba ahí frente a mí. Pero ya no era una niña, se había convertido en una preciosa mujer. Mi corazón amenazaba con abandonar mi pecho y saltar directo a sus manos con solo la visión de ella delante de mí.

El reencuentro fue emotivo, lleno de lágrimas y abrazos. De miradas que decían lo que las palabras no alcanzaban a describir. Mi amor latente por aquella perfecta mujer rugía por salir de su encierro y ser entregado a su dueña. Sin embargo no podría ser así.

En los años que yo había estado ausente mi pequeña flor había cambiado su vida. Pasó del odio y la venganza a su pureza natural gracias al amor de una joven dama. Lilith Page, una talentosa hechicera dragón y su prometida.

Así es, mi primer y único amor estaba enamorada y un paso de casarse.

A pesar del enorme dolor que esta noticia me causó no pude sino alegrarme por la fortuna en la vida de mi Zelena. Y estar agradecida por haber vuelto a encontrarla en su nueva y feliz vida.

Pasados algunos días me fue presentada su pequeña hija Charlotte a quien adore con la primer mirada, era idéntica a su madre.

Me resigné a no poder hacer más que apreciar a mi joya desde lejos y empecé a buscar mi propio camino sin lograr encontrarlo. Sin embargo en cada paso de ese camino indefinido hubo una constante para mí. Lady Le Fay, mi misterioso ángel de la guarda.

No tardamos en convertirnos en grandes amigas. Comíamos juntas y siempre la tenía halagando mi comida. Ella me llevaba a conocer sus rincones favoritos en el pueblo, a conseguir lo que fuera que necesitara. O simplemente si me veía por ahí se acercaba a saludarme con su bella sonrisa.

Una tarde cerca del ocaso me invitó a la playa y fue cuando todo cambió. Bajo la más romántica escena de un atardecer mi dulce heroína oscura me besó y me hizo sentir miles de mariposas revolotear en mi vientre. Además de otras sensaciones hasta ese momento desconocidas para mí.

Al ser mi mejor amiga y confidente, Morgana sabía de mi amor inagotable por Zelena, sin embargo no le molestó nunca. Con valor y determinación inició una relación conmigo y mi corazón roto. Me cuidó cada segundo, llenándome de amor y atenciones. De besos y caricias. De ternura e interminable placer entre sus brazos.

Sin embargo Zelena seguía grabada a fuego en mi alma. Cada día la veía y ella jamás dejaba de sonreír para mí. Ambas gozando de una especie de amistad profunda que encerraba sentimientos impropios de la amistad. Hasta que un día en medio de juegos que pudiesen parecer infantiles ocurrió lo inesperado pero infinitamente deseado.

La proximidad y las risas, la intimidad del momento, o tal vez solo la terquedad de mi corazón que se negaba a dejar de amarla me llevaron a cometer el más maravilloso y más terrible error de mi existencia. Besé a Zelena. La besé con toda la desgarradora fuerza de mi amor, con mi alma entregada a sus pies, con mi pasión interminable y la dulzura del primer amor.

Durante lo que supongo fueron segundos que a lo mejor por mi deseo de eternizarlos se me hicieron largas horas, mi adorada brujita correspondió a mi beso. Con igual sentimiento. Con idéntica pasión. Con la entrega que solo un alma enamorada lo hace. Más en un segundo todo cambió. Ella se detuvo y se apartó con dolor en su mirada q terminó por destruir cualquier ilusión o esperanza que mi ser albergara.

Ese fue el momento de la despedida. Ella amaba a su compañera y aun cuando me amaba también el sentimiento por su prometida era mayor en toda proporción. Tanto así que tras decidir que debíamos alejarnos ella confesó todo lo sucedido a su amada.

En su enojo y tristeza, Lilith abordó a mi dulce Morgana poniéndola al tanto de mi beso prohibido con Zelena y dio inicio al apocalipsis.

Morgana llegó esa tarde a nuestro hogar compartido, en calma, serena como si nada hubiese sucedido. Mientras que mi corazón era barrido por una tormenta de sentimientos que iban desde el dolor y la tristeza hasta la más repudiable culpa y desprecio por mi misma.

Me cubrió con sus brazos sin haberme mencionado una sola palabra de la verdad que ya conocía. Me llevó al más idílico manantial dentro del bosque y bajo la pequeña cascada cristalina que fluía sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos, me hizo el amor con dulzura y desenfrenada pasión.

Una vez terminadas las caricias, los besos y aplacado el inmenso placer, me acostó a su lado apoyada en su pecho justo a la orilla del manantial. Donde sus suaves y calmas palabras revelaron su conocimiento sobre mi ilícito acto.

Abrazándola con fuerza y arrepentida por el dolor que en ese momento sus preciosos ojos verdes me dejaron vislumbrar le pedí perdón entre lágrimas por aquella traición. Nos lleve en medio de bruma blanca a nuestra cama entre nuestras sábanas donde ella me acunó hasta donde la resistencia de su corazón herido pudo.

Sin embargo mi falta de negación o de al menos una explicación que atenuara mis crueles actos terminaron con su calma.

Recuerdo claramente cada palabra desde que salir de mi lado y como un león enjaulado me miró con pena y rabia. Con decepción y dolor.

-Glin, ¿te puedo decir algo más antes de dejar todo esto de lado?-

Sabiendo lo que me diría solo pude bajar la mirada y asentir. Ella se sentó en la cama y me miró a los ojos para que vea el fuego en los suyos y su enojo.

-Vuelves a besar a alguien más estando conmigo...-

Apretaba los dientes con fuerza y tomó aire Tratando de encontrar las palabras para no asustarme o herirme.

-… Y no sólo se va a terminar. Si no que...-

No logró terminar la frase, su respiración se tornó trabajosa, su dolor ya era imposible de disimular al igual q su ira.

-¡ ¿Cómo pudiste? ! –

Finalmente estalló.

-Lo siento... –

Susurré y lloré de nuevo. La había lastimado y me dolía tanto haberlo hecho. Me odiaba a mí misma. Me sientía despreciable.

-Lo siento tanto...-

Morgana se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasear por la habitación de lado a lado. Se podía respirar un aire tenso y oscuro allí pod donde pasaba., se cruzó con un zapato y lo pateó mandándolo a rodar por algún lado. Al verlo me encojí en una bolita. Seguia desnuda en la cama llorando al verla asi...

\- lo lamento. No tengo justificación. Soy lo peor y entiendo si no quisieras verme más-

-¡No lo puedo creer!-

Pateó el otro zapato impacientándose con mi tono lastimero.

-¡Basta de llorar, Glinda!-

Me gritó enojada. Entonces de verdad me asusté. Me paralicé y retuve el aire para no llorar más. Se acercó a la cama, furiosa y me levantó de ella con cuidado aun en su momento de ira dudaba sobre dañarme. Quedemos nariz con nariz y verla de tan cerca me permite advertir el peligro. Su control se pierde en segundos. Mi labio tiembla al igual q yo entera.

-Eres mía.- declaró con fiereza - ¡Mía!-

Me atrajo con fiereza y me besó con fuerza, posesivamente pegándome a su cuerpo

-¡Ella te hace sentir esto?- Mordió mi labio -¿Lo hace?-

Quedé totalmente paralizada. Asustada. Desnuda y a su merced. Lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Ella jamás me había tratado así. No quería q lo haga pero no encontraba la fuerza para detenerla después de lo q le había hecho. No dije nada y no traté de detenerla. Solo dejé mis lágrimas caer y permití que aplaque su ira.

Es cuando siente mis lágrimas en sus labios que se paralizó.

-¡Oh, por dios! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!-

Me soltó y se dejó caer al costado de la cama llorando con las rodillas a su pecho rodeándolas con los brazos y hundió la cabeza en ellas, sin dejar de sollozar.

Me sentí sin fuerzas. Horrible y despreciable. La veía llorar así y me destrozaba porque sabía que es mi culpa. Quise abrazarla y consolarla pero no me atreví. La adrenalina del momento de terror q acababa de tener aun corría a toda velocidad x mis venas. Mi magia se activó sola y me sacó de la cabaña haciéndome aparecer en algún sitio del bosque aun desnuda al notarlo traté de cubrirme pero mi magia no obedecía. Solo logré aparecer una capa blanca en la q me envolví y lloré deseando morir.

Y aquí sigo. Ahora mi llanto ha cesado casi al completo, pero el dolor no pasa. La escena que acabo de vivir se repite una y otra vez en mi mente.

Con todo mi corazón deseo que todo termine. Deseo estar en Oz donde pertenezco y olvidar que todo esto ha sucedido. Deseo nunca haberme enamorado. Nunca haberla conocido. Y me arrepiento en el acto, pues aunque ahora duela, no cambiaría los momentos que viví con Zelena por nada en la vida. Y menos aun los que Morgana me ha regalado.

Sin embargo aquí estamos ahora. Desconsolados y rotos cuatro corazones sufriendo lo indecible por tan solo un beso de amor verdadero.


End file.
